Gingka's love story
by Kingdom's Oathkeeper
Summary: This is how Gingka and Madoka get together! It's sweet romantic and... And... This is a challenge for Destened-Star-Girl and we hope ya like! :)


**Chris: just to be sure this is not my story! My gf wrote this romantic story!**

**lover: Ya**

**chris: we don't own anything enjoy! Thanks funnyghostXD she's my new beta reader! **

**chris: this is also a comp thing for Destened-Star-Girl to tell you the truth my gf has been working on this story for a week now and when we went to go look for fic's to read we saw your challenge! So we accepted it! Hope ya like!**

* * *

-~-~-Madoka's pov-~-~-

It's 11:00pm at knight, I'm walking down the street's looking for Gingka, it's so cold outside and I forgot to put on a jacket. The weather men said it was gonna rain anytime soon so I thought of going out to look for Gingka. "I just know he's sleeping by the river on the grass, Why can't he be normal and ask to sleep on the couch?" I asked my self as I started to hear someone mumble numbers.

"1268...1269...1270..."

I came closer to the voice and I saw the person who was counting.

"1280...1283... Ohhh man I messed up, I got to start over!" The voice went, I giggled as I heard him. He looks so cute and he's so naïve and sweet yet he's so wreck-less and annoying at times. So I move closer to him and pop my head over his. He was laying on the grass and pointing his finger to the sky I hooked my head over by him as he got startled.

" 1...2...3...4..- AHHHH.. What the.. What was that all about? What are you doing here? It's cold here take my jacket." He want on as he got up and took his jacked off and put it over me, then he looked at me and waited for my response to his question, but being a girl I had my own questions as well!

" What were you counting?" I asked him as I started to put my hands in the jacket and then I crossed my arms

" Oh.. I was just counting the stars, I do that all the time. I guess it's just a habit now!" He said while scratching the back of his head and smiling sheepishly.

Damn, he's so cute with his black t-shirt on he's so adorable... Only if he got rid of that bandana thing, I thought to my self as I was staring at his eyes and smiling... Then it hit me! I was staring in his eyes and he's blushing

" Hey... Everything alright?" He asked me while blushing.

Silence took over and neither of us did anything that is until a raindrop hit Gingka's nose, he quickly took action and wrinkled his nose and rubbed it softly making sure he didn't move the bandage. He was sitting on the grass and I was right by him waring HIS jacket! He could just lean in and kiss me but he never does, why would he want to?

" So..." He asked while laying back on the grass I only tilted my head then he finished " So why did you come?"

"Oh the weather men said it was gonna rain and I thought if you wanted to come over and sleep on the couch?" I explained then he laid on the grass took his finger up and pointed it to the sky and said "1..2..3..4..5..6..7.._" I cut him off and asked. " Are you serious?" I ask him while frowning he stopped and patted the floor trying to tell me to lay down. I gave up and laid besides him.

" So what are we doing?" I ask him while pulling his arm that he had under his head. He stopped counting and turned his gaze to me."What?" I ask he only shook his head and turned his head back to the sky. "So all you do is count the stars, got it?" He asked me "Ya! It's not that hard!" I commented

"Ok 1..2...3..4...5..6..7..7...8-"

"Stop Gingka! You messed up let me start! 1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9.-"

"You already counted that! " he said.

" 15..16..17.. No 18.. 19 .. Didn't 20.. " I continued.

" No you missed that one!" He said while pointing to another star.

" Ok genius! Then you start!" I said while I crossed my arms and looked at him.

" Fine 21..22..23..25..26..27-" I smacked my head and looked at him giggling. "You skipped 24!" I said while blushing and giggling. "Do you have to point that out? 44..45..46..47..48- " Then he continued counting not taking his eyes off the sky, his hazel orbs sparkle in the full moon light, the easy way his nose wrinkles when he messes up and the way his hair is flopping makes him look so cute. I get closer to Gingka's chest and nuzzle up by him listing to his heart beat and his voice. I put my hand over his chest I closed my eyes and I heard him continue his counting.

"66..67..68..69..67..68..69.. Wait didn't I already say that?" he asked me

"Yup!"

"What... Why didn't you tell me?"

"Cuz...You told me not to point it out!"I said reminding him.

"Ok, then can we at least count together?"He suggested. I could feel heat rising in my face.

"Ok Gingka, ill start .5.6.7.-" I finished as I counted my side.

" ...20" he finished.

"27." I finished.

"You already said 27 twice"He said "I'll just say .33.34.35-"And he nudged me to continue."Oh right, 28, 29-"

_~_~_1hr later_~_~_~_

"1995. 1996- And you continue,"He said.

" Ok Gingka, 1998.1999 2000! " I said hoping that I satisfied Gingka. Gingka leans in and I thing I know, he was staring into my eyes. His hazel orbs were sparkling, his nose was literally touching my nose.

He's moving closer, and closer, then he just drops his head the other direction! That really *** me off!

"What was all that about?First you were trying to kiss me, then you dont?Why?"I demanded.

"It's not that, I just don't want to..." He finished. I got up from his embrace and started to head to the B-Pit just my luck! It started to rain really fast I was soaking wet then I noticed I was wearing Gingka's jacket I stopped and threw it on the street.

"HEY!"Of coarse. It was him again. What dose he want now?

"What do you want?" I asked him while stopping in the rain He picked up the jacket and looked at me."What's that all about? "He asked me I look at him all dumb founded.

"I should be asking the same question."I said a little angrily."Why did you do that?"I asked him. He moved his head to another direction.

" It's not that I don't want to kiss you! I just don't want to destroy our friendship!"He said while pulling his jacket over me, and then he moved his hand up to my cheek and started coming closer.

" I don't need you!" I said while jerking back tho I shouldn't have done that I only slipped in to a puddle of water.

"Now you can't run away!" He said while blocking my way.I got up and just for a brife second I touched his lips FOR A BRIFE SECOND! I move away from him and start going to the B-Pit.

"Stop!" He said while pulling me to his embrace. What tha heck?"I love you ever scince I saw you fix my bey and scream EWWW is that a bugger?" He said while chuckling at the memory.

" Gingka? You like me!?" I ask him to make sure I wasnt dreaming.

"Yes I love you!" He said.

Then he grabbed my hand and pulled me with him then the rain stopped."That's a sign that were meant for each other! " He said happily I only giggled he then pulled me closer to him as we made our way to the B-Pit. Nothing can be better than this.

* * *

**lover: So did ya like!? **

**Chris: it's not really that good. **

**lover: nice bf you are!**

**chris: the best you'll ever get!**

**lover: What ever! Review! We really need then it'll determine If we win or not!**


End file.
